new girl
by Auslly-all-the-way
Summary: when ally dawson moves to Miami she thinks her life if over well that is until she meets a certain blond boy that flips it all around but in a good way or a bad way.plz read lots of auslly
1. Chapter 1

allys prov _  
ally was 16 years old and she just moved to miami florda with her dad when her mom was in africa on some type of buissness and her dad moved to florda because it was to crouded in new york and his store wasnt making much dad lester bought a new store in miami only it was a music store and ally knew she would be working there alot except she was happy about was differnt then most girls insteed of talking about how cute so and so is she talked almost all about music and of cource school.

i was walking home well to my new home because my dad had me work a shift at the new magical there all the insturments and the beautiful black grand piano thats up stairs in my practice and did i mention i have my own practice room with blue walls and a multi color fridge,ally was inturupted from her thoughts when she ran into some one and fell to the ground she grabed her bag and quikly got she got up she relized she had ran into a blond boy,with brown eyes with what looks like specks of gold,again she was interupted from her thoughts by the blond boy clearing his throat.

ally:oh um hi i am ally sorry i ran into you i should have been watching were i was going,she says rambling on and on.

austin:no its completly my fault and you must be new her if you dont now who i am,he says with a cooky voice.

ally:actually i am new here i just moved here from new york,she says with a shy simle.

austin:oh well then i am austin,he says reaturning her a surful smilie.

ally:well i better get home,she says starting to walk away.

austin:wait he calls after her running to catch her,he then askes so can i walk you home.

ally:well my home is that way and you were heading the other way so you must be busy,she says looking at him.

austin:actually i was going to check out the new music store thats called sonic boom,but thats not as important as walking home a beautiful young lady,he says with a flirty smile.

ally:hey thats my dads store,and your not so bad lookin yourself,but i guess if you want to walk me home you can.

austin:okay then show me the way.

ally:okay follow me then,she says grabing his hand.

a few blocks later they finally reached her house,then austin speaks up,woah this is so cool looks like were nieghbors,so i will be seeing more of you that way.

ally:oh cool i actually now some one how lives here now,ally says as opening the door,well i guess this is good bye then

austin:oh you think you can get rid of me so easily cause i dont,we should hang out,oh even better we can go to the you could show me around your dads music store you can pick.

ally:well i do like the park but you were on your way to sonic boom so lets go there.

austin:ok,lets go he says intertwining our fingers and walking out the door dragging me with him.

half way there ally starts to whine,oh my god how far is this mall again my feet are killing me,she says now regretting wearing heels.

austin:oh is little ally getting tierd,he says in a baby voice

ally:yes yes i am,she says sighing how much farther

austin:i cant belive i am going to ask you this but do you want a piggy back ride,he says stoping in his tracks

ally:yes please i am so tierd

austin:ok fine get on my back then,he says bending over so she can jump on his back.

ally:she gets on his back and says thank you austy

austin:oh so now we have nick names ally-cat

ally:yes i am going to call you asty for the rest of the time i now you,and you can call me whatever you want to,she says resting her head on his shoulder.

austin:you now for some one your age i would expect you to weigh more i mean a baby weighs more than you do

ally:hey i like to stay in shape its eather this or i could be fat,would you rather carry a 200 pound cow on your back,or a 102 pound ally on your back.

austin:nope i am good,wait you only weigh 102 pound man ally do you eat.

ally:hey its not like its muscle it is my fat.

austin;i highly doubt that you have fat,then walks into sonic boom and puts ally down

ally;thank you austy,she says with a heart warming smile

austin:no prob ally-cat,oh or maybe i will call you als or ally-gator

ally:you know what you can decide later i am gona go say hi to my dad you can look around just dont break any thing please cause your my friend my dad will take it out of my pay so just please dont breake any says then walks away

austins prov _

austin woke up this morning wich really wasnt morning because it was already noon but any ways he had a good feeling about today and he had no clue why he just did,so he got up took a shower, got dressed,brushed his teeth then he fixed his hair and headed down stairs were he was greeted by the rest of his family,who gretted him with a oh look who finaly decided to wake up or oh weel its nice to finaly see you,austin ignored this and heade in to the kitchen,he pourd hmself a bowl of cereal and ate,then decided to head to the mall to check out the new music store sonic boom,he said goodbye to his family and headed out at about 1pm as he was walking he turned on his ipod and was scrolling through the music and when he finaly picked a song he looked up and saw the most beatiful girl he had ever seen but it was to ate because he hadnt realised that she was so close so soon enough they were both on the ground and she was apoligising,so he did what any guy would do when they saw a beatiful girl flirt.

a few hours later she had left to go talk to her dad about work hours or something,so he decided to look aroung but he was stupid enough to ignore the sign saying do not play the drums,but of course if something say to do or dont do you do the oppisite so he decided to play the ally came running out of her dads office,with a look that as if she was going to kill me and she starded walking towds me,first thing she said was.

ally:austy i am going to kill you can you not read signs

austin:no i can i just havent played drums in a while and could not resiste,wow even when ally is mad she still is adorable

ally:well thank you austin

austin:did i just say that at loud

ally:yep but dont worry i think your pretty cute yourself she says walking away smirking to herself only to walk halfway back to the office and turn around and give him a flirty wave then countine walking,all austin thought is oh my god i think i am in love.  
-

i dont own austin and ally,also this is my first story so plz reveiw thx. 


	2. Chapter 2

austins prov _  
austins thoughts:i was walking around the store waiting for ally to come back,so we could go to the beach,i was going to suprise her by taking her there,but we might have to wait till tomarow its getting kinda late,and mom wants me back for dinner,and now that plan is ruined but that will be my excuse to hang out with her thoughs were inturpted by a verry pretty blond waveing a hand infront of his face i think she goes by the name cassidy.

austin:oh sorry do you need something

cassidy:um i didnt now you worked here come to think of it i never now you know anything about music.

austin:thats because i dont work here i am waiting for some one.

cassidy:oh well then why are you behind the counter,and ive heard about you and if this is the new girl we are talking about dont just use her like the other skanks you have.

austin:listen cassidy or who ever you are you dont know me so stop acting like you do now can you leave please

cassidy:fine blondie,just dont hurt her please she dosent now your reputation so please dont use says walking out of the store.

austins thoughts:wow she isnt verry pleasnt acting like she nows me,huh is that realy my reputation aroung this was inturupted again but this time by the one he was waiting for.

ally:come on austy lets go.

austin:ok lets go,and what are you doing tomarow

ally:well i just got my dad to give me the day off so nothing why are you asking

austin:because i have a plan for us tomarow and you cant get out of it even if you try

ally:fine then,but you need to give me a piggy back ride i am realy tierd

austin:realy ally here and back,austin sighed then agreed,fine get on

ally:yay she says getting on austins back

austin:you now you are lucky you are realy light ok because if you werent my back would be killing me.

ally:yea yea you already told me i dont weigh much any ways what school do you go to,because after summer i have to start at marino high and i wont now any one so i was hopeing you went to the same school

austin:yea i do go there and great news its walking distance so you walk with me.

ally:ok but thats still another 3 weeks

austin:i now but its never to late to start planing ahead

ally:i gusse your right,and in no time ally was already having to get off my back because we were already to her house,she huged me said goodbye then opend the door and left,so i decided i should get home its pretty late.

allys prov _  
ally:once i got home i started dinner for me and my dad then i went up stairs and changed got my outfit for tomarow it was going to wear my bikini under it just incase so i wore a hot pink crop shirt that says love across it and black short finished the dinner ate got ready and went to bed thinking about a certain blond boy. 


	3. Chapter 3

austins prov _ ok today is the day that i take ally to the beach. I'm so excited to see her u know I think I might be falling for im not sure I better get ready we r going at 12 and its already 11.i slipped on my black and blue swim trunks and a blue muscle i was done it was 11:30 so I texted ally

text convo: _ austin:hey

ally:hi

austin:cant wait to go

ally:go where

austin:its a surprise

ally:but i hate surprises

austin:im not telling

ally:fine

austin:hey look out ur window

ally:y

austin:just do it

ally:ok _

ok the look on allys face was pryceless when she looked out her window and saw me standing there with flowers.

ally:o my gosh austin u got me flowers.

austin:thought i would make up for not telling u were im taking u.

ally:ok hold on i will come down then we can go.

austin:ok.

as soon as ally got to where austin was she tackled him a hug.

ally:thank u so much austin i love them so much

austin:it was no big deal

ally:come on i have to go put these in water,she said as she grabbed my habd and pulled me along.i felt sparks shoot up my arm when she touched my hand it felt great like me and her were the only on earth.

austin:k ally hurry i want to get there

ally:k im done lets go.

i went to walk away but she pulled me back.

austin:yes?

ally:u know.

austin:ugh fine.

i turned around and bent down so she could get on my back.

ally:thank u

austin:are u just make a habbit of making me give u a piggy back ride every where?

ally:ya pretty i at least get a hint of where we are going.

austin:um no,we are almost there anways.

ally:o i finally get it i know were we are going.

austin:and where do u think that is.

ally:the beach.

austin:how did u guess that so fast.

ally:we are heading towards the beach and u are wearing swim trunks.

austin:that makes sence.

ally:haha im just glad i put on my swimsuit.

in a few minutes we were at the beach and as soon as i took of my shirt i noticed ally staring.

austin:like what u see?

ally:sure austy

now it was allys turn to smirk when she took ok her shorts and shirt to revel her yellow bikini im like 100% sure i was drowling.

ally:close ur mouth dont wanna catch flys

austin:haha yellow is my fav color but r u gonna get in the water

ally:no i think im good just sitting here i like to tan

ally was so caught up in the book se was reading so i picked her up bridal style and put her book back down and started walking towards the water.

ally:what are u doing

austin:nothing

ally:austin put me down

austin:if u say so

was the last thing i said to her before i dropped her in the a while of her not coming up i started to get worried i went under but i couldnt find her so i started calling her.

austin:ally!ally!ally!

ally:yes

austin:aaaaahhhhhh o my god u scared me when did u learn to hold ur breath so long.

ally was laughing so hard and she wouldnt stop so i splashed her and she stopped instintly

ally:ok this means war.

we had a splashing war for like an hour then we dryed off and decided to go get ice cream.

austin:what flavor do u want

ally:cookie dough

austin:cool one cookie dough and a cookies and cream.

ally:thank u austin she said as he handed her the ice cream.

austin:o no is that,it is its dallas he cant see me not when im with u

ally:what do u mean by with u

austin:ally ur a great girl and every thing but ur not my type.

ally:then i will make it easier

that was the last thing she said before she ran out of the ice cream shop with tears rolling down her checks.i felt horrible i didnt mean that i just said that cause Dallas saw me.

dallas:dude that was just cold even for said as he pushed by me

austin:were are u going

dallas:to say sorry and confort that girl

austin:no i will

dallas:u have made things worse enough

allys prov _

i cant believe him how could i be so stupid of cource he wouldnt like me like that what was i i am crying my eyes out sitting alone on the beach.i herd foot steps and i thought that it was austin

ally:go away austin

dallas:im not austin but i herd what he said and i wanted to see if u were ok

i turned around and looked up at the guy who came to see if i was ok after what austin said to me

ally:im fine by the way im ally

dallas:im dallas

ally:o ur the one he was embaressed for u to see him with me

dallas:y would he be embarrassed about a beautiful girl like u

ally:thnx thats sweet to say

dallas:im not lying to u ally

i soon noticed him leaning in and also myself.


End file.
